La Libreta
by Anney Lime
Summary: Lily Evans tiene una libreta en la que expresa sus sentimientos. ¿Que pasaría si cayera en las manos equivocadas? Cap 4/4. COMPLETA.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Rowling. Todo lo mío es sin fines de lucro. :)

La Libreta 

Lily Evans suspiró frustrada mientras entraba en su habitación. ¿Por qué James Potter tenia que joderle la vida de esa forma? Detestaba tener que ir a resolver los líos que causaba cada vez que el decidía jugar con Severus. ¿Jugar? Para nada. Lo que mas les gustaba era molestarlo. Esa era la excusa que siempre daban el y Sirius Black cuando los encontraba torturando al pobre slytherin, y Severus, quien se sentía en cierta forma intimidado, callaba lo que le habían hecho.

Jamás tenía pruebas. De vez en cuando los veía lanzándole hechizos inofensivos. Pero por lo mismo: Eran inofensivos.

Volvió a suspirar.

También la frustraba el hecho de que cada vez que iba a salvar al pobre Severus, Potter la invitaba a salir. No es que la molestara. Para nada. James Potter era uno de los chicos más guapos del colegio, pero no podía darle la satisfacción de salir con ella mientras Severus, quien había sido su mejor amigo de la infancia, se encontraba tendido en el piso recuperándose de lo que acababan de hacerle.

Debía admitirlo. Ese dia James Potter la había hecho dudar. ¿Por que? La oferta de Potter había sido muy tentadora: Una cena, con vodka en el Baño de los Prefectos…

Lily volvió a suspirar, pero esta vez por haber rechazado esa oportunidad. Una prefecta tenia que hacer lo que una prefecta tenía que hacer, y primero estaba lo que debía a lo que quería.

Necesitaba desahogarse un rato, así que buscó su libreta. Dicha libreta servia para descargar todos los sentimientos que la invadían, y así sentirse más relajada. La había empezado a usar desde quinto año y la apreciaba demasiado.

Sin embargo, esta no se encontraba donde la había dejado. Tampoco se encontraba en su habitación. Desesperada, revolvió todo su baúl, pero seguía sin aparecer. Abrió los ojos horrorizada. Si esa libreta caía en las manos equivocadas, se sabría todo de ella. No es que guardara secretos cursis. Todo lo contrario. Como la usaba para desahogarse, usualmente escribía cosas en contra de los "Merodeadores", pero había una que otra pagina que mencionaban su interés por Potter.

- ¿Buscabas esto?- Pregunto una voz socarrona desde la puerta.

Mierda.

James Potter se encontraba recostado contra el marco de la entrada de su habitación, y en sus manos se encontraba la libreta abierta de par en par. Potter la leía con las cejas alzadas a través de sus gafas, mientras que una sonrisa se extendía por su rostro.

- Dame eso Potter.

- ¿Devolverte las pruebas de tu irresistible atracción por mi?

Lily frunció el ceño. Ella en ningún momento lo había dramatizado de esa forma. Sin embargo, los merodeadores tenían la fama de ser capaces de exagerar tanto las cosas que se hacían terriblemente creíbles.

- Pues sería lo correcto, ¿No?

- Te la devuelvo si aceptas la oferta de esta tarde.

Lily se mordió el labio. De ninguna forma iba a salir con el si la chantajeaba.

Debía buscar otra forma de conseguir la libreta, y creía tener una en mente.

- Pues… Debo admitirlo. Suena provocativa. Quizás… - Lily se fue acercando lentamente hacia James. La sonrisa de éste se fue desvaneciendo poco a poco, y en su cara se formó una expresión de confusión. Se movió hacia atrás, hasta que las escaleras le impidieron continuar. Jamás pensó que Lily Evans cedería tan fácil.

Algo tramaba.

- Eh… - No sabia que decir ni como reaccionar.

Por su parte, Lily ya había llegado hasta él, había posado su mano en la mejilla de James y la bajaba poco a poco hasta el pecho del aludido mientras seguía murmurando:

- Y con la bañera de prefectos, seguro la pasaremos muy bien… - Alzo sus ojos verdes y miro la cara de James. Este se humedeció los labios. Sentía la boca reseca. Lily lo notó y su sonrisa se ensancho. – Déjame que yo te ayudo.

De la forma más inesperada, Lily poso sus labios sobre los de James y los empezó a mover provocativamente. Una mano sujetó fuertemente su nuca, mientras que la otra bajaba por su espalda.

James no pudo contenerse al sentir como Lily jugaba con su cabello, así que profundizó el beso. Con sus manos, apretó el cuerpo de ella contra el de él mientras la sentía suspirar.

Lily sonrió mordiendo juguetonamente el labio de James. Disimuladamente, movió la mano que estaba ubicada en la espalda del merodeador suavemente hasta su brazo. Siguió el camino que la conducía a su mano y de repente…

- ¡La tengo! – Gritó, separándose bruscamente de James. El muchacho estaba tan desconcertado por lo que había pasado que le tomo tiempo darse cuenta de que Lily Evans sostenía triunfal la libreta entre sus manos.

- Joder. – Susurró éste. Había estado tan concentrado en el beso, que no se había percatado de la forma en la que ella le arrebataba disimuladamente la libreta.

- Iluso. – Murmuró ella, y se dio la vuelta para guardarla.

Sin embargo, a James se le formó una sonrisa de triunfo en los labios. Lily Evans acababa de besarlo en las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de las chicas, concretamente, en frente de toda la Sala Comun de Gryffindor.

Lily palideció al darse cuenta. Todos los estaban mirando boquiabiertos.

- Lo tomare como un si, Evans. Te esperaré en el baño de los prefectos a las 10.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro y terminó de bajar las escaleras.

Lily soltó un suspiro de frustración por enésima vez en la tarde.

Sería imposible negar esa escena.

Maldita libreta.

FIN

* * *

Que corta nota soy, ¿Eh? Vale, lo que quieran decirme en reviews.

Pues nada, como todos mis fics, se me ocurrió un dia sentada frente a la computadora con la mente fundida. Espero que les haya gustado. No les quité mucho tiempo. Por lo mismo, espero que tampoco les cueste mucho dejarme un review.

Un besote a todos mis queridos lectores

Anney Lime


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Todo sigue sin ser mio.

**N/A:** Y volví, y no para publicar un one-shot, sino para continuar este. ¿Como pasó? Pues en la mayoria de los reviews del priemr chap me pedian que la continuara, y en un ataque de inspiración, decidí descargarme en esta historia.

Este segundo capitulo viene mas... ¿Sentimental? (Si, quizas es febrero, que me esta pegando) que el primero. Y es que le espera uno tercero. Sabia que si la iba a continuar, tenia que hacerlo con varios capitulos mas, pues no podia dejarlo solo con un segundo. Entonces, de tres capitulos, ya va un segundo. Este fic es mas por diversion que por nada, aun asi, espero que se lo lean y al final sean capaces de dejar comentarios.

* * *

**La Libreta**

Capítulo 2.

-…Y así es como terminé en este problema.- Murmuró Lily contra su almohada.

Alice la miro con ternura y compasión. Para ella, Lily Evans era apenas una niña que estaba descubriendo a sus hormonas. Se sentó en el borde de la cama y le acomodo el cabello, con cuidado. Lily sollozó por enésima vez en la tarde.

-Y no termino de entender – Levantó su cabeza y se incorporó bruscamente - ¿Cómo lo hizo? – Al terminar, volteó la mirada hacia la libreta que había recuperado, la cual yacía abierta de par en par encima de su cama. Las páginas de ésta se encontraban en blanco, lo que demostraba que era falsa.

- Es James Potter, ¿Cómo pretendes que te responda eso? – Alice suspiró ladeando la cabeza y se sentó en frente de la pelirroja. – Escúchame, tienes dos opciones: Puedes quedarte sin la libreta que contiene tantos secretos tuyos y que actualmente se encuentra bajo el poder de Potter o puedes asistir a la romántica cita que te propuso uno de los más guapos del colegio, quien además demuestra sentir un verdadero y completo interés por ti y después de ello, podrías recuperar la libreta. – Alice miraba a través de la ventana mientras seguía jugando con el cabello de Lily – si además consideramos que hasta puede surgir algo de esa cena.

Lily volteo la cara hacia su amiga con tal fuerza, que a ella le extrañó el que no se hubiera dislocado el cuello. La mirada que le dirigía era fulminante.

-Primero que nada, estas viéndolo desde un punto de vista muy favorable. Mis dos opciones serian o deshacerme de una libreta que me mantenía encerrada y en la cual mis sentimientos son poco interesantes (por lo cual se podrían considerar aburridos) o tener que soportar una larga noche con Potter, a solas, con vodka posiblemente envenenado y sin compañía, lo cual le ayudaría a abusar de mí. – Torció lo ojos y se recostó nuevamente en su cama – Y lo único que podría salir de ahí, sería un trauma psicológico que se me pasaría después de unos veinte años.

Alice soltó una carcajada.

-Te conozco demasiado bien como para saber que no te molestaría ni un poco el ser envenenada por Potter, cosa en la que creo que exageras. – Lily bufó – Y también te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que en el fondo deseas asistir a esa cita, solo que aun no terminas de decidir si quitarte la máscara o no.

Lily se limito a cerrar los ojos. Su amiga tenía razón. A ella no le molestaba en absoluto el pasar una noche completa con Potter. Pero, ¿Y si sólo era eso? ¿Una noche? ¿Otra aventura para Potter y un desamor para ella?

Necesitaba despejarse, por lo que decidió salir de su habitación y bajar a los jardines. Tirarle piedras al calamar gigante, leer un libro bajo un árbol, visitar a Hagrid o verificar si Snape estaba bien. Cualquier cosa la ayudaría a olvidar ese problema.

Por lo visto, el destino no estaba a su favor. A lo lejos, saliendo de la cabaña de Hagrid, Potter y compañía caminaban rumbo al lago, lo cual le eliminaba el tirarle piedras al calamar, el visitar a Hagrid o leer bajo un árbol. Todas esas actividades la acercarían a Potter y le recordarían su desgracia.

Trató de escabullirse por detrás de unos arbustos, para que en el camino que la llevaría a verificar el estado de Severus no se volviera a encontrar con Potter o al menos éste no la viera. Pero como el día había empezado mal, pues tenía que terminar mal. James Potter pudo divisar su roja cabellera a lo lejos y gritando su nombre se dirigió hacia ella. Al ver que Lily se detenía a esperarlo (no le quedaba de otra) aligeró el paso y sonrió.

-Lily – exhaló su nombre con cansancio.

-Potter- Lily resaltó el apellido, tratando de dejar claros los parámetros de la relación que mantenían en esos momentos. Él, al notarlo, ladeó la cabeza divertido.

- ¿Sigue en pie lo de esta noche?

- ¿Me queda de otra? – Lily no pudo evitar el sonreír.

James soltó una carcajada – No.- Se pasó la mano por la cabeza, revolviéndose el cabello en un gesto de nerviosismo.- Eh… Lily, escucha. Ya que por fin he conseguido una cena contigo…

-Por medio del chantaje – Le interrumpió ella.

- …Una cena contigo – Repitió el, pasando por alto las palabras de ella. – No quiero que te sientas obligada. – Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida cuando él sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño cuaderno de cuero: Su libreta. – Me gustaría que si aceptaras salir conmigo, que fuera porque tú quieres y no porque cedas ante mi imposición. – Extendió el brazo, ofreciéndosela.

- Yo… - Lily la tomó con cuidado y la apretó fuertemente contra su pecho, aun con expresión anonadada. – No sé qué decir.

- No tienes que decir nada. – Él sonrió tristemente. – Y quiero que sepas que no la leí.

-Gracias James. – Ella le devolvió una sonrisa cálida. Tenía ganas de abrazarlo, consolarlo. Hasta sentía ganas de repetir la escena de esa mañana.

Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba pensando, sacudió levemente la cabeza y bajó la vista hacia la libreta, que se encontraba entre sus brazos y su pecho. Transcurrieron un par de minutos en los que ambos esperaban que el otro dijera algo.

Lily jamás se hubiera imaginado que Potter de verdad deseara salir con ella. James jamás se hubiera imaginado que Lily reaccionaría de una manera tan pacífica. A ambos les reconforto la idea de que las cosas entre ellos fueran mejores. Es más, ambos podían declararse culpables de sentirse cómodos ante la compañía del otro.

-Creo que eso es todo. – Murmuro James, pasándose nuevamente la mano por el cabello.- Nos vemos.

Dicho esto, se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia sus amigos, que lo esperaban a las orillas del lago. Lily tuvo que reprimirse las ganas de gritarle que no se fuera, que se quedara ahí con ella. Y es que Lily por fin estaba quitándose poco a poco esa mascara.

-James- soltó en un susurro casi inaudible. A pesar de encontrarse ya a un par de metros de distancia, a pesar de que la voz de Lily era extremadamente suave y a pesar de que Lily lo susurró con tal de desahogarse sin esperar a que él la escuchara, James la oyó y se dio la vuelta.

El la miró, tratando de descifrar lo que sus ojos verdes gritaban, lo que sus labios no terminaban de pronunciar y lo que el tenue rubor en sus mejillas delataba. Ella lo miro mordiéndose el labio inferior, decidiéndose si reprimir o no lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Sí. – Murmuro, bajando la mirada. – Si quiero cenar contigo.

James no pudo más que sonreír mientras aceptaba la libreta que ella le estaba ofreciendo. Lily estaba avanzando, y su primer paso fue admitir que la libreta no podía dejar de ser parte del chantaje, de la misma forma en la que ella no podía dejar de alegrarse por ello.

* * *

N/A: Y hasta aqui llega por el momento. Prometo no tardarme mucho con la tercera y última parte.

¿Saben? Lei recientemente en una revista que los reviews adelgazan, asi que... ¡A adelgazar!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3**

Ese día no era como cualquier otro, no. Las bibliotecas se encontraban a rebosar de alumnos de quinto y séptimo estudiando para sus TIMOs y EXTASIS, respectivamente. La última semana de clases no era para nada sencilla, tomando en cuenta que en esa semana determinarían su futuro, los alumnos habían llegado a colapsar entre tanto hechizo y tanta teoría. De vez en cuando, uno podía ver a un alumno agitar la varita por debajo de la mesa mientras murmuraba un leve hechizo, y segundos más tarde, llegaban los gritos de Pince acompañados de reclamos. Lo único extraño de eso, es que no había ninguna cabellera roja tapada por montañas de libros en toda la biblioteca.

Snape se sentía sencillamente desgraciado. Había jurado que entre tanto estudiar, los merodeadores se habrían olvidado de molestarlo, pero al torcer la esquina, se los había encontrado esperándolo, con varita en mano. Su único consuelo es que solamente estaban tres de ellos (dos, contando a los únicos que hacían algo por recibir el título), cosa que le resultaba bastante extraña. De hecho, no había sido el único en notarlo, ya que varios curiosos se detenían a ver por qué faltaba el merodeador de lentes y no a ver como Snape vomitaba petunias en el piso.

La razón por la cual ni Lily Evans ni James Potter estuvieran en sus actividades particulares es muy simple: Tenían una cita. Ahora, el asimilarlo no era lo mismo.

Lily no supo qué hacer al pronunciar la contraseña para entrar al baño de los Prefectos. Esperaba encontrarse a James, parado, esperándola con los brazos abiertos, pero se dio cuenta muy tarde de que por la ansiedad había llegado media hora antes de lo previsto. Incómoda, con pensamientos rondándole la cabeza, comenzó a caminar por el baño, que tenía una gran bañera-fuente en el centro, lo que demostraba que los prefectos tenían GRANDES privilegios. Ella, además de ser prefecta, era Premio Anual, puesto que compartía con James. Últimamente, Dumbledore la estaba cansando con sus ideas de la pareja feliz, haciendo intentos en vano de unirlos, alegando que era cosa del destino.

Ensimismada, no se dio cuenta de que pisó un pequeño charco con jabón (definitivamente el destino estaba para joderla) y resbaló, cayendo nada más y nada menos que en la bañera-fuente. _Nota mental: incluir el nombre de piscina, pues debía de tener las mismas profundidades de una_. Nadó a la superficie, escupiendo burbujas al salir, y maldiciendo por lo bajo su mala suerte. Mientras subía los escalones, tratando de reducir la cantidad de agua en su cabello, se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo observada.

Frunció el ceño al ver que sonreía.

-¿Qué encuentras tan divertido, Potter? – Murmuró furiosa, mientras daba un paso fuera de la bañera.

- ¿De verdad quieres saberlo? – Respondió él, echando una larga mirada a la camisa blanca que ella traía puesta.

-Pervertido – Murmuro entre dientes, sin prestarle atención al hecho de que su corpiño negro se transparentaba.

- Ey, que no fui yo quien se tiró a la bañera en una forma desesperada de llamar mi atención. – James ladeó la cabeza con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Lily no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario. James le tendió una toalla, y su sonrisa no se borró aun cuando ella ya estaba cubierta del todo.

-Llegaste temprano. – Dijo James, sacando una canasta con un gran mantel.

Lily se encogió de hombros, y luego volteó hacia donde estaba James y observó divertida lo que éste hacia.

-No puedo creerlo, Potter. La mejor idea que tienes es traer un mantel y preparar un picnic en medio del Baño de los Prefectos a nada de la medianoche. ¿Qué es lo que consumen tus amigos y tu diariamente, que ya me están preocupando?- Dijo ella, sentándose a su lado mientras el soltaba una carcajada.

-Me temo, mi querida Lily, que no estás viéndolo desde mi punto de vista: Un picnic en medio del Baño de los Prefectos es igual de común que una cita Potter-Evans. – De la canasta, extrajo una cava.

-Evans-Potter. – Corrigió ella frunciendo el ceño. - Ah, el vodka…. – Musitó, empezando a sentirse incómoda. Claro, después de unas cuantas copas, sería fácil para Potter conseguir algo de ella. ¿Qué hacia ella ahí, dejándose? ¿En qué momento había aceptado el hacer un picnic con Potter en el baño de los Prefectos? ¿Por qué no estaba estudiando para los EXTASIS, como era debido? El estómago se le revolvió. ¿Por qué no había aceptado el giratiempo que años atrás le había ofrecido McGonagall? De esa forma habría podido cambiar todo, y ahora mismo se encontraría al calor de la hoguera de la Sala Común de Gryffindor y no mojada, cubierta por una toalla con la compañía de Potter. -Alto.- Murmuro, tapándose la cara con las manos. Ella, Lily Evans, había caído en las redes de Potter y se estaba dando cuenta cuando ya no había marcha atrás. ¿Cuál fue la parte de su cuerpo que la impulsó a devolverle la libreta y a aceptar la cita con él? Definitivamente, esa parte ya no estaba presente. - _¿Qué estoy haciendo?_

Se puse en pie sin soltarse la cabeza y comenzó a andar en círculos.

-Lily, ¿Qué pasa?- James levantó la cabeza, extrañado. – ¿Lily? – repitió, pero ella no pareció escucharlo. Estaba murmurando cosas mientras caminaba, cosa que puso nervioso a James, quien se puso de pie bruscamente y la tomó por los hombros. – Joder, Lily, ¿Me puedes decir qué coño te pasa?

-¡Para! – La brusquedad con la que esas palabras salieron de la boca de Lily logró que James la soltara. Lágrimas de rabia empezaron a caer por las mejillas de la pelirroja, y con sollozos, tapándose por completo la cara, se sentó en el piso.- ¿Por qué me obligaste a venir?

Esas palabras fueron duras para James Potter. Por fin se había hecho ilusiones, imaginándose un futuro donde niños corrían por la casa mientras ella le dirigía una de sus hermosas sonrisas desde la cocina. O un futuro en donde sólo estaban ellos dos, besos caricias y sonrisas de por medio. Pero jamás pensó (y ni siquiera se le paso por la cabeza) que ella reaccionaría de esa forma.

- Espera un momento… ¿Te _obligué_? ¿Qué pasó con eso de "Si quiero cenar contigo"? –James fruncía el ceño de una manera nada cómoda para Lily. Él se había hecho ilusiones con aquella frase. Parecía realmente molesto -Tengo entendido que esas palabras salieron de tu boca.

- Me obligaste a decirlo. –Lily se encogió de hombros y se tapó la cara con ambas manos. – Me acorralaste, te hiciste el herido, quisiste que te dijera eso por lástima y… Felicidades Potter, lo has logrado. – Se destapó la cara y lo fulminó con sus verdes ojos. - ¡Conseguiste una noche de sexo con Evans! – Levanto la botella con una mano, largando una carcajada.

- ¡Por Merlin! ¿De verdad es posible que seas tan difícil? – Dijo James, boquiabierto.

- ¿Difícil? – Lily lo recorrió con la mirada, incrédula - ¿_Difícil_? – repitió poniéndose ambas manos a la cadera.

- Si, difícil. – James comenzó a recoger la cava con el mantel que estaba en el piso. Sus movimientos bruscos hicieron notar a Lily que no estaba bien lo que había dicho. - Por un momento pensé que habías pensado de verdad en mi oferta. Que quizás podríamos haber pasado una noche agradable… ¿Contigo Evans? Me doy cuenta de que no puede ser así.

- Yo... No se…

- Y ¿Sabes algo? Estoy harto de que sigas poniéndote a ti por delante, pensando que a tu alrededor, la gente murmura sobre ti, que piensan en ti y que se preocupan por ti. – Tomó la cesta y metió todo en su interior. – Y ni siquiera fuiste capaz de tratar de pasar una velada que superara nuestras expectativas. No eres capaz de controlarte.

- ¿Ahora es un problema de control, Señor "Lo Soy Todo"?

-Exacto. – Tiró la libreta de Lily al piso que, con los charcos, empezó a mojarse.

Y dicho esto, James, con pasos largos, acelerados y molestos, atravesó la puerta del baño de los Prefectos, dando por terminada la cita.

-Mierda. – Murmuro Lily, volviendo a colocar su cabeza entre sus manos. Lo había arruinado. –Mierda – Repitió, y ésta vez, varias lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro. Después de todo, quizás James tenía razón. Quizás ella de verdad había aceptado salir con él porque _quería, _y ahora James estaba descargando esa furia que llevaba 6 años ocultando, esa rabia que le sigue a un rechazo, esa rabia que siempre ocultaba con su sonrisa cuando ella lo ignoraba.

Si, James Potter se había hartado, y todo porque Lily no supo aprovechar ese momento.

Su mirada se posó con rabia sobre la libreta, que yacía en el piso mojada.

-Esto es tu culpa – Observó como poco a poco la tinta se regaba por las paginas, producto del agua. –Maldita libret…- Sus palabras se quedaron cortadas. Abrió excesivamente los ojos al observar que una pequeña hoja sobresalía de entre las mojadas páginas.

En la esquina de la hoja se encontraba una irregular letra que firmaba "_Con amor, James_".

Y Lily lloró. Las lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas a rebosar, mientras tomaba la carta entre sus manos. ¡Qué estúpida había sido! Y mientras leía, una sonrisa melancólica se asomaba por sus labios. Después de todo, esa libreta que se encontraba emparamada entre sus manos no era del todo una desgracia.

* * *

_Mátenme, están en su derecho. _

_Aunque también pueden escuchar mis excusas incoherentes que no valdrán de mucho. _

_Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto, pero es que soy un desastre con los fics de varios capítulos. Por eso es que hago one-shots, y si alguna vez subo un long fic, será porque lo tengo ya escrito. Resulta que éste tercer capítulo lo empecé a escribir hace varios meses, y me olvidé completamente de él, hasta que un amigo me recordó el fic y me preguntó cuando actualizaría. ¿Qué le pude responder? "Ya estoy terminando el capítulo, pronto estará subido"… Y me puse manos a la obra._

_¿A que no se esperaban ese final? ¡Claro que no! Ni siquiera yo… Pero así salió, y así quedó. Cuando me leí el segundo capítulo para sacar el tercero, no pude creer que hubiera quedado de esa forma… ¡Es que así no es Lily! Pero luego dije que podría ser una oportunidad para sacar a relucir las fases bipolares de Lily (O al menos yo me la imagino así)_

_Por muy triste que sea este final, trae una buena noticia consigo: Van a haber un par de capítulos más. Resulta que me inspiré, y ahora quiero continuarla, con un poco mas de drama y rabia xD. El siguiente sería el último capítulo (¡Al fin!) y el quinto seria una especie de epílogo. _

_¿Cuándo actualizaré? Pronto. En una semana salgo de vacaciones y tendré tiempo de dedicarme al final. Ya tengo varias ideas ;). _

_Por los momentos, hasta aquí llego…_

_Anne. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

Lily entró a la Sala Común con pesadez. Sus pies no querían responderle como ella anhelaba, con la rapidez con la que hubiera deseado atravesar la Sala Común y llegar a su dormitorio. Tampoco podía levantar la cabeza con orgullo. En esos momentos, muy poco le quedaba de él, desecho por arruinarle la relación con Potter. Con pasos lentos, cambió su ruta del dormitorio a la chimenea. Su ropa aún se encontraba mojada por su caída en la bañera, y el frío que últimamente hacía no era para nada normal. Su instinto le decía que debía de subir, darse un baño con agua caliente y evitar una pulmonía, pero su lado infantil (el cual hacía quince minutos había descubierto que tenía) se encontraba ahí, diciéndole que se acostara al lado del fuego en una butaca, donde iba a estar cómoda y calentita.

Y eso hizo. En cuanto sus pies se acercaron lo suficiente a las vacías butacas, se dejó caer en una, y acurrucándose, lloró más que nada de rabia.

-¡Maldita sea! – Gritó, y varios estudiantes se petrificaron al oírla. Rápidamente, los pocos que quedaban, recogieron sus cosas y se apresuraron a subir a sus dormitorios. No era bueno estar cerca de Lily cuando se encontraba en ese estado.

-¿Lily? – Aún así, una persona se atrevió a asomarse por las escaleras y bajar con cautela.

-Alice. – Suspiró la pelirroja, volteando a verla.

Alice notó que la pelirroja no quería apartarla, y por esto caminó hacia ella. En el momento en el que el fuego iluminó el rostro de Lily, Alice detalló los ojos hinchados y las mejillas enrojecidas de tanto llorar.

-¿Qué pasó? – Murmuró con preocupación. Lily no lloraba jamás por estupideces.

- ¿Qué mas podría pasar? La cita fue un total y completo…

-…asco – Remus despegó la mirada de su libro para observar la escena. – En serio, Peter, si vuelves a dejar tu ropa interior en mi cama, desearás no haberme conocido. – Sirius sostenía en sus manos un par de calzones con estampado de… ¿Jirafas?

-Déjalo tranquilo Pad, yo no me quejo por tus cochinadas.- Intervino Remus, divertido.

- Si, pero es que mis cochinadas no llegan a parar a tu cama. – Murmura entre dientes Sirius, arrojándole a Peter sus calzones. El muchacho iba a reclamar, pero un estruendo proveniente del baño lo interrumpe. – Joder, James, páralo con eso.

Remus le dirigió una mirada de advertencia a Sirius. Desde que había llegado, James se había encerrado en el baño, y lo único que se oía era al merodeador maldiciendo y rompiendo todo lo que se encontraba en esa habitación. Lo único que faltaba para empeorar la situación era que Sirius sacara a relucir su falta de consideración.

-Cállate Pad. Déjalo que se descargue. – Remus Lupin regresó su mirada al libro.

-¡Pero es que allí hay cosas mías! – Exclamó Sirius. – Además, hace tres horas me bebí todo el jugo de calabaza que pude… ¡Necesito ir al…

-…baño y secar esa ropa. Vas a agarrar una peste si te quedas así. – Susurró Alice, mientras consolaba a Lily acariciándole el cabello. – Es de niños el comportarte de ésta forma.

- No puedo, Alice. No quiero. – Dijo Lily entre sollozos. - ¡Qué tonta fui! ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes?

Alice alzó las cejas, mientras una sonrisa cubría su rostro. - ¿No te diste cuenta de qué?

-No me hagas decirlo. – La mirada que la pelirroja le dirigió a Alice fue fulminante. Sin embargo, la muchacha soltó una carcajada.

-No tengo idea de lo que me estás hablando. – Dijo con inocencia.

- Claro que la tienes – Dijo Lily entre dientes.

- Siento que no estamos llegando a nada con esta conversación, ya que no quieres decirme de qué te diste cuenta, tendré que…

- Me gusta Potter. – Lily abrió exageradamente los ojos.

- ¿Qué dijiste? Disculpa, no te escuché bien. – Dijo Alice entre sonrisas. – Repítelo una vez más, por favor Lily.

- Joder, ¡Me gusta Potter! – Una mueca parecida a una sonrisa apareció en la cara de Lily. ¡Qué bien conocía Alice a Lily! – ¡ME GUSTA POTTER! – Y Alice estalló en carcajadas, mientras Lily disimulaba la felicidad que inundaba su rostro.

A veces Alice sabía cómo cambiarle el humor a Lily, así fuera con estupideces. Mientras reían, Lily pensaba en lo mucho que debía apreciar a su amiga, esa muchacha que la había ayudado a pasar por tanto. Por su parte, Alice sabía que no había persona en el mundo parecida a su amiga. Tan difícil pero tan interesante a la vez.

Alice supo desde el primer momento en el que James invitó a Lily a salir, que estaban destinados a estar juntos. ¿Cómo lo supo? Lily no miraba de la forma que lo miraba a él a cualquiera. Por mucha rabia que le tenga a una persona, Lily jamás se entusiasmaba en demostrarla. Con James Potter era todo lo contrario. Muchas veces, habían hablado sobre el buen físico de los merodeadores, asumiendo sus hormonas y el comportamiento que tenían con ellas al tratar ese tema. Supo de la libreta, y en varias ocasiones (a escondidas) leyó cosas que Lily jamás admitiría. No el que pensara que Potter estaba extremadamente bueno, no. Lo que ella no admitiría sería que sobre el único merodeador que hablaba (más mal que bien, pero ¿Qué se podía esperar de Lily?) era sobre Potter.

-Ay, Lily. Claro que te diste cuenta.- Dijo Alice, cuando pararon de reír. – Sin embargo, no querías admitirlo, y por eso ese constante rechazo hacia...

-¡JAMES POTTER! Joder, si no abres la puerta, ¡Te juro que orinaré en tu cama! – Gritó Sirius, dándole golpes a la puerta, mientras Remus se tapaba la cara con ambas manos y negaba con desaprobación. – ¡Me estoy bajando los pantalones!

- Deja el drama, Canuto – Dijo James, abriendo la puerta y entrando a la habitación. Arrastraba los pies al caminar, y sus ojos estaban rodeados por unas grandes ojeras.

- Oye, hermano, lo siento mucho. – Murmuro Sirius, palmeándole la espalda.

- Ya, ya, ve a orinar. – El merodeador de lentes se tapó la cara con ambas manos y se sentó en el borde de su cama. Sirius dejo escapar algo así como un "gracias" antes de entrar al baño corriendo y cerrar la puerta tras él.

-¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Remus, levantando la vista del libro que yacía en sus manos.

- Nada – James se dejó caer sobre su cama, y cubrió su cara con una almohada.

- ¿Nada? – Remus alzó las cejas. – Si no hubiera ocurrido "nada", no estarías a punto de lanzarte por la ventana de la habitación.

- No estoy a punto de lanzarme por la ventana de la habitación. – Dijo James, apartando la almohada de su cara y frunciendo el ceño.

En parte, Remus tenía razón. Excusarse diciendo que no había ocurrido "nada" era perder el tiempo. Su amigo sólo lo había visto en ese estado un par de veces: Cuando perdió su primer partido de quidditch (¡Había sido trampa! Estaba seguro de que los slytherins le habían colocado un rastreador a la snitch) y cuando Remus le leyó una noche "El corazón peludo del brujo", de Beedle. Éste último le causo una grave depresión al darse cuenta de que no todos los cuentos tienen un final feliz, y Remus tomó la precaución de jamás hablarle de las obras de Shakespeare*.

James había vivido rodeado de atención y felicidad, por lo cual no estaba acostumbrado a los golpes de la vida que frecuentaban a muchos que no eran tan afortunados.

- No literalmente, pero veo que tienes intenciones de cometer una locura. – Dijo Remus. -¿Qué pasó en la cita?

- Nada. – Remus lo fulminó con la mirada. Estaba siendo muy difícil obtener algo del muchacho. – ¡Es en serio! No pasó absolutamente nada.

-Así que ese es el problema. – Remus soltó el aire contenido. Temía que Lily hubiera cometido una estupidez. – Te creaste unas expectativas que no se llevaron a cabo.

James frunció el ceño. A Remus lo único que le faltaba era tener lentes, para que en cualquier momento se los acomodara y lo mirara fijamente. ¡Si hasta complejo de psicólogo tenía su lunático amigo! Aunque no sería extraño que se hubiera leído un par de libros sobre el tema. Suspiró resignado.

-El problema, Remus, es que no pasó nada porque ella no quiso que pasara nada. No dejó que pasara nada. ¡Ni siquiera dejó que pasaran quince minutos de cita!

Remus abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Discutieron?

- Ya me di cuenta de que no vale la pena discutir con esa niña malcriada, cabezota, obstinada, voluntariosa, incorregible…

-…arrogante, egocéntrico, imbécil, pesado. ¿Cómo es posible que me guste? – Culminó Lily, cruzando las piernas en el sofá y frunciendo el ceño.

- Cierto, cierto. – Alice fingió pensarlo por unos minutos, tan dramáticos que Lily no pudo evitar reírse. – No, no te gusta. Lo amas.

Lily enrojeció tanto, que su cabello difícilmente se distinguía. - ¿Segura que estás bien? Alice, ¡Por favor! El día que el amor toque mi puerta, no estaré en este colegio, y menos será con él.

-Lo que digas – Accedió Alice, no del todo convencida de la respuesta. ¡Bah! En algún momento su amiga se daría cuenta de lo testaruda que estaba siendo y abriría los ojos. - ¿Dices que te dejó una carta?

- Sí, bueno, nada más se lee la mitad. Estaba dentro de la libreta – Dijo, rebuscando en sus bolsillos la mojada y dañada libreta.

- Lily, por favor, una de las brujas más talentosas de mi clase y no se le ocurre un simple hechizo para remover los daños. – Lily sacó por fin la libreta de su bolsillo y la abrió, revelando la carta cuya tinta estaba regada. – O quizás no querías leerla. – Alzó las cejas, tomando la carta entre sus manos. Con un leve movimiento de su varita, las letras corridas por el agua empezaron a formarse de nuevo y a ubicarse en su sitio, y todo borrón negro que tapara antes las palabras, desapareció. Dicho esto, la alisó un poco con las manos y se aclaró la garganta.

-Alice, por favor. – Lily extendió la mano, y Alice le entregó la carta con una sonrisa de medio lado. Con manos temblorosas y con el corazón latiéndole a millón, Lily comenzó a leer: - "_No sabes lo mucho que me cuesta escribir esto, pero con un poco de corazón, sé que saldrá._ – Lily frunció el ceño – _No tienes idea de todo lo que esperé éste momento, ese 'si' que salió de tus labios, dispuesta a aceptar salir conmigo. Pues bien princesa, espero que haya sido más que una cita para ambos. Espero que algo haya surgido y que se repita nuevamente, pues todo lo que anhelo es que esa pelirroja que quiero me sonría como lo hiciste esta tarde al decirme que sí…" _Oh, ¡Vamos! ¡Es lo más falso que puede haber escrito! - Alice le mandó una mirada asesina. Lily decidió ignorarla y continuar leyendo - _"…También espero que lo que yo siento por ti, en algún momento tú lo sientas por mí…_- Alice suspiró, y Lily refunfuñó, para luego terminar de leer. – _En fin, pelirroja, fue un placer tener ésta libreta en mis manos. Con amor…_

-James, ¿Es que ya no sientes nada por ella? – La mirada preocupada de Remus hizo que James suspirara frustrado.

- Moony, claro que siento algo por ella. Siento que esto es puro amor _no-correspondido._ – James apretó los labios, decepcionado.

- Me huele a despecho. – Dijo Sirius, saliendo del baño con pasos ligeros y felices. -¿Qué? – Preguntó, ante la mirada asesina que ambos compañeros le enviaron. – Está bien, está bien. – Alzó ambas manos en defensa, tratando de calmarlos. – Me huele a _depresión._

- Eso es lo más incoherente que puedes haber dicho, Pad. – Dijo James, esperando ser aprobado. Sin embargo, la risa nerviosa de Peter le demostró lo contrario. –Oh, vamos.

- Prongs, amigo, no entiendo por qué te frustras ahora, después de cinco años de rechazo. – Dijo Peter, negando con la cabeza. James, suspiró, y Remus volvió la mirada a su libro.

- Ah, ¿Y sus comentarios hirientes si son aprobados? – Dijo Sirius, señalando a Peter y cruzándose de brazos. Su pregunta fue respondida con tres miradas hoscas. – Está bien, joder, me callo.

- ¿Saben algo? Creo que simplemente me sentaré y volveré a mi vida. La pelirroja testaruda esa no volverá a ocupar mi mente. Ya me quedan tres semanas para terminar los exámenes e irme y olvidarme de ella. – Remus y Peter intercambiaron miradas preocupadas. Su amigo no estaba pensando bien, y ellos tendrían que lidiar con su mal humor esas tres semanas.

- ¿Desde cuándo dejó de ser "mi pelirroja" para pasar a ser "la pelirroja testaruda esa"? – Preguntó Sirius buscando algo dentro de su baúl.

- Sirius, es en serio. Cierra la boca. – Le reclamó Remus.

-¿Alguien sabe de quién es esto? – Cuestionó Sirius, haciendo caso omiso a la orden de Remus y levantando con una mano ropa interior femenina de encaje.

Fue esa pregunta la que aligeró la tensión e hizo que James estallara en carcajadas, seguido de Peter. Remus continuó enfocado en su libro, pero una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba de entre sus labios. Sirius se limitó a encogerse de hombros y lanzar la ropa interior femenina a algún rincón de la habitación, lejos de sus cosas.

-Está bien… - Después de un largo silencio, Lily susurró esas dos palabras como si de una respuesta de examen se tratara.

- ¿Está bien? – repitió Alice, frunciendo el ceño. – No, Lily, no está bien.

-Si, si lo está. Está…

- …bien jodido Jimmy. – Dijo Sirius largando una carcajada. - ¿Sabes que debes hacer? Echar esa depresión a un lado, confiar en mí y dejar que te lleve a Hogsmeade a emborracharte y tirarte a Rosmerta.

Peter dejó escapar una risilla y acotó con mofa: -Sirius, a veces tus comentarios están de más.

-No – Intervino James, para sorpresa de todos. – Canuto tiene razón. – Tanto Sirius como Remus abrieron los ojos, impactados ante el comentario del joven merodeador, aunque por motivos diferentes: Sirius _emocionado_ y Remus _aterrado._

- ¿Qué carajo tienes en la cabeza, Lily? – Alice observó anonadada como Lily se ponía de pie.

- Voy a olvidarme de ese imbécil, Alice. No me importa…

-… lo mucho que piense en mí, si para joder los momentos es para lo que sirve. – James se dirigió a su baúl a buscar algo. La sonrisa de Sirius se borró, e intercambió una mirada preocupada con Remus. – Si las pocas veces que ha admitido…

- …que me quiere. ¿Quién coño se traga eso? – Lily largó una carcajada que no alivió para nada a Alice. – Claro, ¡Yo! Totalmente ciega. Por una vez que me ilusiono y todo sale…

- …terrible. ¿Cómo no lo vi antes? Tanto rechazo, tanta _mierda. _Eso fue todo. – James sacó del baúl su capa invisible y el mapa. – Sirius. – El aludido volteó la cabeza con terror en la mirada. La había _cagado_ y ahora James iba a estar insoportable. - ¿Por qué me dejaste tener tanta paciencia? Sí, eso fue. Tuve demasiada…

-…paciencia como para esperarme cinco años, ¿Cómo es que no supo tener paciencia en ésta cita? – Lily volvió a sentarse en la butaca frustrada. – Admito que me comporte terrible, pero siempre he sido así con él, ¿No? Es decir, es lo normal. No podía esperar que llegara como una imbécil y me lanzara a sus brazos, cuando yo no soy…

-…así, claro. ¿Qué esperaba? No puedo seguir pensando en esa pelirroja. – Remus miró a Sirius con cara de "Te lo dije, pero no te lo repito para que no te sientas peor… aunque ¡Te lo dije!" – Sígueme Sirius, vamos a olvidar toda mierda referente a ella. – James se dirigió a la puerta, y al ver que nadie le seguía, presionó a Sirius. – Vamos Canuto, necesito olvidarme de ella… Por favor. – La mirada de súplica de James logró que Sirius se pusiera de pie, y con una mirada de disculpa dirigida a Remus, lo siguiera.

-A final de cuentas - Continuó Lily - jamás dejará de ser ese arrogante…

-…Cabezota – James bajaba las escaleras que le llevarían a la Sala Común, ahora seguido por Remus y Peter también, angustiados. – Orgullosa…

-… Capullo – Lily se puso de pie de nuevo. – Egocéntrico…

-… Presuntuosa.

-…Fanfarrón.

-… Jactanciosa.

-¡Y todo esto…

-…por culpa de esa…

- …maldita libreta! – Gritaron Lily y James al mismo tiempo. Ese arrebato les hizo darse cuenta de que ambos se encontraban en el mismo sitio, maldiciendo a la misma libreta, alias, pensando lo mismo. Remus, Sirius y Peter se reunieron con Alice, quien había vuelto a sonreír con la llegada de ellos. Por fin veía una cercana solución al problema.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Evans? – James caminó con grandes zancadas para ponerse de frente a ella.

- Sala Común, Potter, de uso _común. _– Lily alzó la cabeza con orgullo. A pesar de ser una cabeza más baja que James, desprendía suficiente autoridad como para ponerse a su altura.

- Ya veo. – James escupió esas palabras con desprecio. – Aunque no debería de serlo.

- Claro, y volvemos con lo mismo. No superas que una mujer te rechace, ¿Eh, Potter? Y ahí vas, desprendiendo arrogancia como si nada hubiese pasado. - Lily lo observó de arriba para abajo, indignada.

- ¿Rechazo? ¿Llamas a tu estupidez "rechazo"? Que yo sepa, Evans, jamás en la historia se ha considerado "rechazo" el no saber llevar una cita como debe de ser.

- Ah, ¿Ahora fui yo la que se largó como si no le importará un carajo nada?

- ¿Complejo de culpa, Evans? Deberías.

Remus, Alice, Peter y Sirius observaban la escena, lejos de estar preocupados, _divertidos. _Ese par estaba destinado, todos lo sabían.

- Eres sencillamente… - Lily lo miró de arriba abajo, evaluándolo, buscando una palabra que lo envolviera a todo… _él_.

- ¿Encantador? – James sonrió con arrogancia.

- …despreciable.

- Vaya Evans, consideraré eso un cumplido de tu parte. – La sonrisa arrogante de James se entendió por su rostro.

- Ve borrando esa estúpida sonrisa, pues será el último cumplido que oirás de mí. – Lily avanzó hasta que su dedo índice, acusadoramente, presionó fuertemente el pecho de él.

- ¿Así que te dejarás de insultos y ahora vendrán palabras bonitas?

- Muy gracioso, Potter. – Dijo con mofa la pelirroja. La sonrisa de Lily estaba cargada de un total y completo sarcasmo. - Pero, no. No creo que vayas a oírme dirigirte de nuevo la palabra.

- Eres increíble, Evans, aplicando la famosa "Ley del Hielo". – Soltó una carcajada seca - Para unas cosas puedes ser la prefecta-perfecta, pero para otras puedes ser una niña que aún no cursa el preescolar.

- Serás… - Lily bajó la mano y alzó la cabeza con orgullo. – Claro, entiendo que me consideres perfecta como prefecta, pero a veces para tratar contigo debo rebajarme a tu nivel, ¿Sabes? – Las palabras de ella borraron por completo la sonrisa de James, cosa que la hizo sentir triunfante.

- No te considero perfecta como prefecta, y tampoco considero que mi nivel sea inferior al tuyo. – James murmuró estas palabras con desprecio en la cara de ella, que a duras penas alcanzaba a mirarlo con desafío.

-Y vamos de nuevo con el narcisismo. ¿Sabes Potter? Me estoy cansando de esto.

- Puedo decir lo mismo. ¿Por qué no te vas a ejercer tus labores de prefecta? Y así aprovechas y me dejas tranquilo. – Las caras de ambos estaban tan cerca, que a los cuatro individuos que observaban detrás les brillaban los ojos, esperando sólo a que alguno de los dos se dignara a acortar la distancia.

- Sería una buena idea, sólo que tengo que vigilar que no te largues tan tarde de la Sala Común. – La sonrisa de suficiencia de Lily era enorme. – Ejerzo bien, ¿No, Potter? – Y dicho esto se separó de él, haciendo que el pequeño público soltara un bufido de frustración. Lily frunció el ceño ante eso.

- Verás, Evans, estés o no estés, yo me largo de la Sala Común, sea la hora que sea. No podrás evitar nada. –Acotó James con furor. Alice hubiera jurado oír un "¡crack!" al ver destrozarse en mil pedazos la sonrisa de Lily.

- ¿Y qué pretendes hacer a éstas horas, eh? – Lo retó Lily.

- Eso, pequeña pelirroja, no es ni será de tu incumbencia. – James sonrió con suficiencia y dio un paso atrás, dispuesto a irse.

- No sé qué te traes entre manos, Potter, como para salir a estas horas de la Sala Común. – Lily arrastraba con desdén cada una de las palabras. Por su inocencia, jamás entendería las razones de James. Quizás querría ir a las cocinas, poco propio de el joven merodeador, o también podría ir a molestar a… La muchacha abrió desmesuradamente los ojos - Si te atreves a hacerle algo a Severus, yo…

James se detuvo como lo hizo el tiempo para Lily. - ¿Snivellus? – Dijo con burla. - ¿Estás hablando en serio? – Volteó a verla con el desengaño invadiendo sus ojos.

-Si. – Lily alzó la barbilla, desafiante.

- ¿Snape? – James poco a poco dejo a ver el dolor en sus ojos. - ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - Lily arrugó el ceño y asintió extrañada. James volvió a acercarse a ella, ésta vez con la duda y el dolor en el rostro. - ¿Por qué _él _te importa tanto?

Remus alzó las cejas divertido, Peter abrió mucho los ojos y los rostros de Alice y Sirius brillaron de agitación, sabiendo lo que vendría a continuación.

La reacción de Lily ante esa pregunta fue de sorpresa. Sus ojos se abrieron mucho y, rendida, dejó caer sus brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Podría decirle que porque Snape era su mejor amigo, aunque eso había quedado atrás desde el momento en el que la llamó "sangre sucia"… También podría soltarle una mentira, como que era su deber. O podría decirle la verdad, que él le importaba mucho y que quería que él le dejara de lastimar. Podría decir que lo ayudaba porque era él el que lo molestaba, porque sería otra oportunidad para escuchar sus confesiones y arrebatos locos y poco decididos, pero _no lo haría. _No lo haría porque en ese momento las piezas del rompecabezas se estaban uniendo en su mente y poco a poco se estaba dando cuenta de todo, y ese _todo_ no era un juego, como ella pensaba.

-Tu… Yo… Eh… - Lily no salía de su impresión (Y, ¿Por qué negarlo? _emoción_) - ¿Estás celoso de Severus?

James perdió todo el orgullo que hacía un par de minutos irradiaba en él. Lo tenía.

-¿Yo? _¿Celoso de Quejicus? ¿De Snivellus? _– No sabía qué responder… ¿Lo estaba? ¿Estaba celoso del pelograsiento?

- Joder Prongs, ¡Dile que SÍ de una buena vez! – Sirius no aguantó más e intervino. – Dile todo lo que nos dices diariamente, lo mucho que te gusta… no, lo mucho que la _amas, _todas esas veces en las que sueñas con ella y despiertas sudado y nervioso porque no sabes si ella te quiere, – La cara de Remus era de espanto. ¿Es que Sirius no sabía callarse? Por su parte, James no sabía simplemente como reaccionar.- y sobre todo, las jodidas ganas que tenemos todos de que la beses. Personalmente, diría que… - Sirius no pudo terminar, pues Remus tomó su varita y lo hizo callar.

Lily y James, anonadados, se dedicaron a analizar todo. A James _de verdad _le gustaba Lily. ¿En qué momento lo habían dudado? Pues en todo momento, desde que la condenada libreta había aparecido. Desde que la cita había acabado en un total y completo desastre, y desde que ambos habían decidido olvidarse mutuamente. Pero las dudas se habían aclarado en el momento en el que se encontraron en la Sala Común y se dieron cuenta de que era imposible olvidarse el uno del otro. Lily se dio cuenta de que para James, ella no era un juego más, otra aventura. Desde que había dejado a un lado las hormonas y había madurado, el decir "¿Quieres salir conmigo?" venía con seriedad por parte de James. _No era un juego. No era un capricho más._

Ambos pensaron en la libreta, en los problemas y soluciones que había traído, y sobre todo, en el beso que se habían dado al principio. Ante este pensamiento, los dos se sonrojaron, y ése fue el momento que escogió James para tomar valor y terminar de acercarse a ella para susurrarle con ternura.

-¿Quieres besarme tanto como ellos quieren que nos besemos? – Ladeó el rostro con una sonrisa de medio lado, y Lily no pudo evitar reírse nerviosa.

-Sólo si tú lo deseas tanto como nosotros. – Murmuró ella, ante lo cual James terminó de acortar la distancia y posó delicadamente sus labios sobre los de ella.

No fue un beso como el primero, no, porque no rebosaba pasión, ni deseo. Éste beso estaba cargado de amor y ternura, y Lily, conmovida, se abrazó mas a James, no queriendo jamás perder el contacto.

Los cuatro muchachos, desde el fondo de la Sala Común, suspiraron alegres, observando al par besarse con ternura. ¡Al fin! Remus se encontraba totalmente aliviado, ya que su amigo al final, no había tomado la decisión incorrecta. Sirius estaba a rebosar de alegría, ya que James por fin había conseguido a Lily y porque su metida de pata no le iba a costar caro. Peter observaba la escena con ternura y ganas de abrazar a su amigo. Por último, Alice estaba que saltaba de la emoción. Su amiga al final, no había cometido el error de su vida al negar sus sentimientos de la forma en que minutos (Wow, nadie pensaría que habían pasado sólo minutos) antes había hecho.

James no podía creer que estuviera besando triunfalmente a Lily Evans, y Lily Evans no podía creer que estuviera besando al capullo de James Potter. Y es que éste era el primer beso de ambos, ya que el anterior fue un engaño, un juego y, sin que ninguno de los dos lo supiera, el inicio de esa difícil pero hermosa relación. James aventuró sus manos por la espalda de la pelirroja, y Lily enredaba las suyas en el desordenado cabello del muchacho.

Cuando el beso empezó a dejar la ternura a un lado y hacer paso a la pasión, Remus carraspeó, pero al parecer, la pareja no le oyó.

-¿Saben qué? – Preguntó Alice con ojos soñadores. – Creo que deberíamos dejarlos. –Alice dejó de mirar a la pareja para voltearse a ver a los merodeadores - ¿Remus? – Cuestionó.

- Tienes razón. – Suspiró el chico. – Vamos Colagusano, Canuto.

- Que pasen buenas noches. – Les deseó Alice, y enseguida subió por las escaleras que la conducirían al dormitorio de las chicas.

-¿Sirius? – Preguntó Peter, al ver que su amigo no tenía pensado moverse.

- Tranquilos, yo los alcanzo luego. – Murmuró él, con los ojos encendidos y una sonrisa nada normal en la cara. Lily y James habían encontrado incómodo el estar de pie y se hallaban ahora recostados en una butaca.

- Ah, no. Nada de eso. ¡Tú te vienes! – Remus tomó del brazo a Sirius, y con la ayuda de Peter, lo sacó de ahí.

Mientras los chicos se iban, Lily tropezó con la libreta, que se encontraba en alguna parte de la butaca. La tomó entre sus manos, y suspirando con frustración, la tiró al piso. "¡Maldita libreta!", murmuró, con lo cual James soltó una carcajada y se digno a continuar con lo que ya había empezado. ¡Qué bueno era tener por fin a Lily Evans entre sus brazos! "Bendita Libreta" Pensó.

FIN

* * *

*El caso de Remus contándole a James _El corazón peludo del brujo._ Ésta es una historia encontrada entre las runas originales de los textos de Beedle el Bardo. Se aleja totalmente de ser una historia sobre generosidad, tolerancia y amor. Dicho esto, «El corazón peludo del brujo» es el relato más truculento de Beedle, y muchos padres magos no lo com parten con sus hijos hasta que creen que éstos son lo bastante mayores para no tener pesadillas. Por esto, James queda traumado al escuchar de la boca de Remus éste cuento. Citando textualmente una parte que nos recuerda también a los trágicos finales de Shakespeare y por lo cual también se hace referencia a sus obras en la historia: "_Y tras jurar que nunca se dejaría gobernar por su corazón, se lo sacó del pecho a cuchilladas. Entonces se quedó un momento arrodillado, triunfante, con un corazón en cada mano, y a continuación se desplomó sobre el cadáver de la doncella y murió_." Ahí se los dejo.

_N/A: ¡Soy una VAGA! Lo único que puedo decir a mi favor es que cada vez que me sentaba en frente de la computadora, no salía NADA. Por lo tanto, tardé un poco en conseguir exprimir de mi mente éste último capítulo. Si, el último. Voy a poner el fic como _completo_, pues yo siento que hasta aquí llegó. Aunque no se puede descartar que en un futuro suba un epílogo, que aún no se me ocurre._

_Con respecto a la aclaración de los cuentos de Beedle, tengo entendido que algunos aún no se los han leído y por lo tanto me pareció necesario aclarar a qué me refería. (Si alguno quiere leérselos, pues me dejan su correo por un PM y yo con gusto se los envío.)_

_Debo de ser sincera, éste es mi primer fic terminado (que tenga más de dos capítulos) y me siento terriblemente orgullosa. Tengo un par de one-shots que subiré en cuento pueda, y me entró inspiración para escribir un longfic. Si lo llego a escribir, no subiré un solo capítulo hasta terminarlo, para ahorrarme las demoras y disculpas. _

_Por último, quiero agradecer a _**, ****Janahoria****, ****Evasis****, ****Ely-Barchu****, ****faby08****, Dark Princess, ****mapau inu-maniatica****, ****Su Broderick****, carloline, ****Criistiii206****, kindofmiracle, ****PauEvans****, ****Sorcieres de la Neige**(Disculpa por no actualizar antes, como prometí)**, ****The London Black Rose****, ****mandrea****, Ginevra, ****RociRadcliffe****, ****J0r****, Alfredo **(Jajaja, si hago epílogo lo lees antes de subirlo, lo prometo) _y a_** Magenta **_por sus reviews… De verdad me animaron a continuar el one-shot que era al principio. _

_Muchísimos besos de caramelo de limón para todos y todas.  
_

_Anne. _

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
